The Guardian, The Stone and The Pirate
by opalshine
Summary: James Potter captain of 'The Marauder' opts to steal the most infamous of all treasures but this treausre has a guardian a beautiful one at that when she is injured in the robbery james takes her aswell NO LONGER ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

The Guardian, The Stone And The Pirate Chapter 1- The Stone 

(AN: O.k. dudes and dudets, James and Lily's romance going on here set in olden times here. No wand magic, sorry, but a little elemental magic going on. Oh and I'm writing this because no one writes olden times James and Lily stuff with no magic – I've only read one FanFic that fits that criteria so far… ONE! Come on people! So I'd be really grateful if someone else wrote one! HINT, HINT).

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

James Potter Captain of 'The Marauder' was standing in the stern of his ship (I hope that means the front), looking out at the sea dreaming or the riches that he would soon posses tonight they were going to pull off the mother of all heists, in a matter of hours they were going to steal the Jewel of the ocean, this Jewel was about the size of a large ham and it contained all the colours of the ocean it also contained the power to control the ocean all you had to do was place your hands upon it and think what you wanted to happen.

"Sun shows exactly three hours until we reach land, the tower in which the Jewel resides glows it's brightest at the top floor" Yelled a voice from the crows nest.

"Good work Jessop!" yelled James in the direction of the crows' nest.

"Thank ye capin'" yelled a voice back down

James strode below deck to the 'Planning Room' where most of his crew and his first and second mate were waiting for him.

"Ok men tonight we get the stone," he announced

"James?" asked Sirius clearly asking to speak

"Yes?"

"I don't understand why we are going to all the trouble of stealing the stone and were not even going to keep it" Sirius said

"We would be unstoppable with it! No one would even be able to come after us, we could fend them off with the stone" he continued

"Il give it some thought but I have my own reasons for not wanting to keep it with us which I'm choosing not to divulge to any of you at this moment in time" said James in a that's the end of that conversation and if you bring it up again I will make you walk the plank kind of way.

"Now we plan our siege, so shut it" he spread maps of the palace over the large tables

He pointed to a map of a large tower hundreds of feet high, "Ok this is the tower in which the jewel I kept it has ten floors and the jewel resides in the top most floor it emits a bright blue glow and contains the power to control the sea but you all know that, now what I am worried about is the fact that their will be hundreds of men from the army will be in the palace attending the peace delegation ball…

He was cut off by one of the crew "then why not wait until after the ball"

James took one of his daggers from his belt and threw it at the man; it landed in his hand as he let out a cry of pain.

"You should all know that by now I do not appreciate being interrupted but to answer your question Bloty the fact that they are in the palace means that they will not be in the tower which is were they would usually be" he said looking at the man who was nursing his injured hand

"However there is one problem that is not removed by the ball, the stone is said to have a guardian and said guardian is usually given a slight control over water they cant do anything with the sea per se but they could trap someone in water and they are abnormally strong and they never leave the stone their entire life" he said

"Well how do we get rid of him? Is it human?" asked Remus

"It is human but the guardian has always been and will always be a woman" he replied to Remus

Sirius let out a bark of laughter, "very funny James I highly doubt that a woman could better any of us, were infamous pirates for gods sakes we raid ships and leave no one alive!" he finished rousing a cheer from the crew

"I hope you're right old friend because if she gets the best of us, she will not call upon the palace guard it is her duty and privilege to kill whom ever attempts to take the stone, and there will be no charges pressed what so ever even if it was the king himself"

"Oh crap," said Sirius

"You can say that again," said Remus looking worried

Sirius opened his mouth but James clapped a hand over it "say it later right now we have a plan to work out" he said to Sirius

"Now this is the palace there will be guards positioned in several places here, here and here also…

Everything continued like this for a matter of hours.

They heard Jessop yell "LAND AHOY!" after they had been planning for about two hours and fifty minuets.

"Ok crew gather your weapons and make haste you will be split into groups up on deck now MOVE!" James yelled at his men.

Five minuets later he had his crew in front of him.

"Ok you five" he said pointing at five men, "you will be going ashore to buy food, cloth, bandages and strong liquids but don't get to carried away, if your not back before us you will be left so be back within a half hour, now go". James finished as the five men scuttled off the ship

"Ok you seven" he said pointing at seven men individually you will go to the palace and keep an eye out if anyone looks like they have spotted us doing something wrong or that they were going to make your presence known deal with them accordingly. GO!" he commanded as the seven men ran off the ship.

"Sirius, Remus you two are with me we are going to be getting the stone" he finished

"The rest of you stay aboard the ship be ready to sail at a moments notice" and with that he walked off the ship with his two best friends behind him.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

A pair of fiery green eyes blazed in anger, she had been simply using the stone to scry for a moment across the sea and had found this ship, she had been listening intently to a man planning, sadly faces were hardly seen in scrying unless you knew who's face you wanted to see and providing of course they were on water.

"Good plans this man has" she said quietly to herself

"A pity I will have to kill him, but he deserves to try so I will alert no one this is my fight and the stone is my responsibility so I will be the one to kill this captain and his friends… hmmm pity it would have been nice for some real competition before I killed them" she sighed

Then a scowl crossed her face _'had these stupid men not heard of the curse'_.

'_Ahh well time to prepare'_ she thought

She clapped her hands once and water flew out of them formed a ball and flew to the ceiling floating there awaiting instruction.

She flicked her fiery red hair over her shoulder and made sure her daggers were secure in her bed.

She heard a bang as the first door on the first floor gave in, she drew her daggers and retreated to the shadows _'this should be interesting_…

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

MWWAAAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA my first sort of cliffhanger! Plenty of reviews if you want me to update faster please

Love Opalshine

OH AND BIGUP TO MY HOME GYALS!

Go your own way

Phoenix Fanatic

Padfootandme4ever

SuperSpy

PLEASE CHECK OUT THEIR STUFF! ITS SOOOO GOOD!

And especially padfootandme4ever's 'The Bachelor Hogwarts Style' iv been helping her write it and its one of the best stories going and vote for your favourite girl I created Jade so please vote for her!

JADE JADE JADE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- The Guardian **

Previously… 

She heard a bang as the first door on the first floor gave in, she drew her daggers and retreated to the shadows _'this should be interesting_…

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Minutes later a man with shoulder length black hair and twin swords in his hands burst through the door ready to fight, he spotted the stone and smiled.

"Looks like this Guardian has been slacking off, tut, tut, o'well easier for me" he said smugly stepping towards the stone.

"Now, now, don't you know its wrong to steal" said the Guardian stepping forward.

Sirius spun around his eyes settling on the red haired beauty holding a short sword with a handle made of sapphire in one hand and a ball of water in the other

"Wow! Lovin' the way Guardians dress, I have to say," said Sirius looking at the girl.

The Guardian commanded the ball of water she had set on the ceiling to come down on Sirius and trap him so he could not escape - keep him in there for long enough and he would drown. She stepped forward and pulled his swords out of the water while he struggled loosing breath.

"Don't worry, you shall be dead soon" she whispered, retreating into the shadows once more. Ten seconds passed and the man trapped in her water bubble began to struggle less.

Suddenly, two men came running through the door, "Sirius we told you not to go ahead and leave us!" Yelled a tall man with untidy black hair, and then noticing his friend in a bubble of water, "SIRIUS!" He yelled lunging forward.

Another bubble of water came and engulfed James he was now trapped too.

The Guardian giggled like a little girl, then stepped forward "what fun, I enjoy it so much when people think they can steal the stone."

The Guardian circled James whilst noticing that the first man she had trapped didn't have long to live now, ten seconds at the most. Now for strike three; she turned expecting to find the third man… but where was he.

"Now, now, now, no hiding from the Guardian, where are you?

No reply came, just a sword - a sword that ran through her leg. She let out a huge cry of pain and passed out; her hold on the magic disappeared and the bubbles around the men combusted.

Sirius and James fell to the flaw gasping for air. Remus ran over to Sirius first and made sure he was alive, James was already up and examining the girl.

"James, mate, don't let the tight outfit fool you, she is a killer" said Sirius knowingly.

"Shouldn't we be getting to the stone?" Asked Remus.

"Get it," commented James.

Moving her red hair out of her face and sheathing her sword he picked her up in his arms - he had to admit it, he did like her outfit all tight and ummm tight she was dressed like a gladiator she had on something that looked like a bikini top but made of bendable metal same thing with her short skirt but she was wearing shorts underneath so you couldn't see much. She also had a blue gem in a headband that came across her forehead.

Sirius had the stone in a bag slung over his shoulder, "we should go now James…uhh James why are you carrying the bitch that almost killed us?"

"Because we are taking the guardian with us" he said shifting her slightly in his arms so she let out a moan of pain.

"Ok lets just get back to the ship before we're caught and killed or before she wakes up and drowns us all" said Remus matter-of-factly

"Wait why are we taking her?" yelled Sirius

"Think about it she is a good fighter and has power over water if we swear her by blood onto the ship she will stay with us" said James

"And the water might shrink her outfit" said Sirius then quickly ducked a slap round the head from Remus

"Stop with the outfit!" he said "and lets go!"

They ran from the tower at lighting speed the guardian and the stone slowing them down slightly.

When they saw 'The Marauder' in the docks they picked up the pace, they boarded the ship to be greeted by the crew in a loud cheer

"Yes men we go it!" yelled James

"Is everyone back Jessop?" James asked

"Aye capin everyone be back but beg I who is the pretty maiden?" asked Jessop

"She is the guardian of the stone and when she wakes up and swears a blood oath she will be part of our crew, NOW CAST OF YOU MANGEY DOGS!" he yelled.

"Remus, Sirius put the gem in the special chambers we had made for the it lock it with several locks make three copies of each key one set for you, one set for me and one set for you Sirius" commanded James

"Um James what are you going to do with the evil bitch monster of death and ball kicking?" asked Sirius

"I'm taking her to my quarters and she will sleep there until she wakes and is sworn to the crew" he said, then as an after thought he took her sword away and handed it to Sirius.

"Lock that up too," he said then walked below deck cradling the guardian in his arms.

He kicked the door to his cabin open and carried the woman inside laying her on his bed and sweeping the hair out of her face, and then he checked her leg Remus' dagger had gone all the way through he had two like Sirius he enjoyed fighting with two weapons but he had, had his blessed by a witch one of them caused a wound that would easily heal and the other caused a wound which wouldn't heal easily luckily Remus had used the healing one so there was very little bleeding and the cut was almost healed, he bandaged it and left the guardian to sleep.

Up on the deck James was steering the ship and looking out across the sea hoping the guardian wouldn't be too much trouble if she was he would just kill her he felt no remorse at this he had seen his parents die at the hands of the evil faction headed by Lord Voldamort he had witnessed terrible and horrible things most of which he hadn't been the cause of… most of which anyway another dead girl was just another dead girl.

"Hey mate," said Remus

"Hi" said James

"Want me to take over or should I go and look after the guardian?" asked Remus

"Take the wheel for a while I will go and check on the guardian but first I want to go and look at the sky," said James

He climbed the rigging up to the crows' nest to find Jessop with an arrow in his chest.

His heart stopped for a flat second, "ATTACK! WE HAVE PIRATES ON BOARD" James yelled placing his hands on the side of the crows nest and flipping himself over the side and flying towards the deck but grabbing the main sail and sliding down that until he hit the deck.

"MEN UP AND AT EM! WE HAVE MERCENAIRES ON BOARD" he yelled, his crew was roused from their bunks and started running about the ship with their weapons drawn asking what their orders were.

James climbed back up to the crows nest with his sword raised "OK MEN! LINE UP"

All the men formed a straight line including Sirius and Remus, James patrolled up the line with his sword raised he paused at one man-a man who he dint recognise and he knew everybody on his crew, he ran him through with his sword.

"Ok men we have mercenaries aboard they killed Jessop and now they're being sneaky search every room, every cupboard leave nothing untouched, Grit, Leon, Pold, Remus and Sirius guard the gem go now! Kill anyone you don't recognise, abbot take the wheel, mint and floyed guard abbot! Now GO, GO, GO I am going to check on the guardian" James finished.

James ran across the deck and yanked the doors open that took him below deck. He started to run towards his quarters but he had been careless as he ran he had not drawn his sword, he was gripped by the throat and thrown into a wall, and then a dagger was pressed to his neck and his sword thrown aside.

"You bein then cap'n' of this ere ship I presume?" asked a large man pressing the knife against James's throat a little harder and a trickle of blood was drawn.

James nodded slightly.

"Well then Mr. cap'n' man your gona give me the keys to the rooms in which all the booty resides" he said

However before he could reply or spit in the mans face, the mans head came off and the body fell to the floor.

James collapsed coughing he looked up slowly to see who his saviour was he started with a pair of deer skin boots very this and made to fit the shape of the leg, his eyes travelled up strong milky legs and came to rest momentarily on a skirt made on a thin bendable metal his eyes continued travelling up to a flat toned stomach then further up to a bikini top made of the same metal as her skirt with a sapphire in the middle, his eyes left the impressive amount of cleavage and travelled up to a soft face with hair as red as a deep red rose and a band around her head with another sapphire in the centre, but one thing that he had not seen was her eyes the were emerald green astounding eyes.

The guardian reached out a hand to help him up, he took it gratefully and was yanked up, "wow you are strong" he said to the guardian, she handed him back his sword which was now covered in blood.

"The ship has been boarded we are fighting will you help us?" James asked she made no reply she just spun around and spin kicked him in the jaw the guardian was surprisingly strong James flew into the wall of the ship, "you kidnapped me and the stone you will receive no further help from me" she said harshly and with that she stalked on to the deck on the ship, disabling anyone who got in her way with kicks, punches, throat jabs, and snapping a couple of necks with her bare hands.

Once in the side of the ship she grabbed the railing and launched herself into the sea, once in there she was much more powerful she commanded the water to rise with her on it so she could watch the battle on the ship, so she sat on the water pool that was levitating her to the height of the deck and watched.

A man with long black hair was fighting with twin swords cutting down opponent after opponent he came back to back with a tall man with sandy blond hair which was spiked he was however fighting with twin daggers, there were far to many the other pirates would claim the ship for sure, they had kidnapped her and she would kill them, she smiled happily at this thought.

Then she frowned she saw the man who she had saved battling eight pirates at once, she chuckled slightly a pirate fighting another pirate.

Then she gasped as he was ran through the stomach with a sword, _'oh screw it I'm a good person and I have to help him he took care of me and now I suppose I owe him a debt' _she flipped off the water throne she had been sitting on.

She boarded the ship and fought her way to the man with long black hair and twin swords, she decapitated the first man she met with a spin kick to the head, running her fist through another and breaking the wind pipe of a third before she reached the man she believed was named Sirius.

"Your leader is injured," she whispered in the mans ear, he spun round looking at the woman who had almost killed him, "go to him he has been run through with a sword his body withers by the starboard" she said pointing to were the man was bleeding to death.

"I will hold the line attend to your men" she said, Sirius nodded and ran to James hoisting his fallen friend onto his shoulder and yelling to Remus to help him get James to his quarters.

The Guardian and the rest of the crew disabled the rest of the pirates with ease, the guardian was covered in blood, she ran below deck to the captains quarters bursting through the door.

"I have fought for your men and incapacitated the enemy free myself and the Gem," she demanded

"You owe me a debt free me at once" she yelled

"We owe you nothing, you tried to kill James and I and you would have killed Remus as well so now we are even" he yelled at her

"Sirius he is going to die" yelled Remus, applying pressure to James's wound

"Move!" yelled The Guardian shoving the two men out of the way.

She laid he hands on the mans wound, "By the power of the seven seas and the power of the stone by the power of who I am and by the power of my birthright I command that this life be saved" she whispered and then laid her lips on those of the man as the ritual commanded bringing back a life must be sealed with a kiss.

His wound miraculously disappeared.

She stood "he will recover now take me to the Gem less I rip out your throats with my bare hands" she commanded the blood of the pirates dripping off her clenched fists.

"So you can turn this ship upside down and kill us all, I don't think so," said Sirius

The Guardian looked down at the captain who was sleeping, suddenly she lunged and grabbed his neck, "If you prize the life of your captain you will take me to that which I protect, that which I am swore to stay with until I die" she said tightening her grip on James's neck

"I give you my word I will not use the Gem to destroy your worthless bodies" she said

"You may go to the Gem," said Remus

The guardian smiled, "It seems pirate that you know more about me then the rest of the crew I will be with the Gem" she said then was engulfed in a whirlpool of water then she disappeared.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

In the planning room Sirius and Remus were sitting and Sirius was freaking out because Remus knew more then he did about The Guardian.

"Ok moony spill it, everything you know about the guardian" said Sirius

"Ok well six months ago when prongs decided that we would try to steal the Jewel of the ocean I started reading up on the Guardian, ok turns out that she works for no one she could do what ever she wanted so the current Guardian could stay with us and become a pirate if that is what she wants the Jewel was probably only in the presence of royalty because she consented to it so we can be grateful that no one will be coming for her they will think she just left" said Remus

"Anything else?" asked Sirius

"The Guardian when she discovers who she is traditionally gives up her name she would only be known as the Guardian she is the only one who knows her real name and it is considered that if a guardian gives you her name she has great trust for you" said Remus

"Ah yes I just remembered the Guardian is forbade to know the touch of a man" he said blushing slightly

"Ok Rem I am a pirate and I don't do the whole books and translation things that's your forte so please say it again this time in English" said Sirius rolling his eyes

"Ok stupid people talk, the Guardian is a virgin she is forbidden to know the love of a man, so it wouldn't be a long shot that today when she saved James was her first kiss" he said fairly

Sirius grinned, "I am pretty sure I can help her with that problem" he said cockily

"Sirius it is considered a very serious act of love and bravery to go to bed with a Guardian, and incidentally only two known Guardians have ever taken a lover one simply took him for her own pleasures and the other had a family" said Remus glaring at Sirius

"So how many Guardians have their been?" asked Sirius

"Well lets put it this way every generation a Guardian is born one girl in all the world who can wield the power of the Jewel of the ocean, no matter what on the day of her thirteenth birthday the girl will come into contact with the Jewel and place her hands upon it, The Gem will then give her, her destiny" said Remus

"It's one of the oldest legends in the world," he added

"Wow" said Sirius

"How do you kill a guardian?" asked Sirius

"Why would we want to kill her?" asked Remus

"If she goes nuts and tries to kill us all we will have to be able to know how to incapacitate her," said Sirius in a 'duh' tone

Remus took a breath, "The only way to kill a guardian is to stab her in the heart with a shard of the Jewel of the ocean"

"And why are we so interested in the Guardian she is given preternatural strength and she has the ability to heal and she has a little control over water, however she is not in any way as valuable as the Gem the Gem can control the ocean she can not" said Remus matter-of-factly

"Does she have any other powers?" asked Sirius

"Well she can find anyone or anything in the ocean by gazing into it but there are probably many other powers that the Guardians have made sure did not make it into books for all we know some of what we already know could be very wrong but lets assume it right" said Remus

"That it?" asked Sirius

"The Guardians are also known for their love of adventure so there might be a chance that she chooses to stay on the ship with us she will act almost like a normal girl accept for the fact that she has super powers" said Remus

"Ok now that I am fully caught up lets go and check on prongs we have been talking for a while now he might be awake" said Sirius standing up and following Remus out of the planning room.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

YOU LIKE? Well you better like coz I think its coming on really well please please pleassssee review!

No flames please


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter3- A new member of the crew **

**Previously…**

"Ok now that I am fully caught up lets go and check on prongs we have been talking for a while now he might be awake," said Sirius standing up and following Remus out of the planning room.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

As they reached the door to James cabin, Sirius decided that he would try something new on how to enter a room so he signalled for Remus to step back and yelled, "Ok whatever nasty stuff your doing in there with the guardian stop because we are coming in" then he kicked the door open and marched in.

"Oh look Sirius the guardian isn't even here and whoops again James is still unconscious," said Remus in fake shock

"He must be hiding her!" said Sirius deciding he wanted to continue the game to get a chance to look through James things, before he could start looking through the desk Remus grabbed him and pushed him into a chair.

Remus knelt down to James level and checked his pulse that was beating strongly, while Sirius was looking through the draws in James desk.

"He should wake up soon," said Remus checking where the wound had been there was nothing there but a fine line where the sword had gone through.

Suddenly a loud splash sounded and Sirius yelped as the guardian re-appeared in her whirl-pool, she let out a girlish like giggle, "It amuses me so when you take the big shock human" she said flicking her deep rose coloured hair behind her shoulder.

"How is your leader?" she inquired to Remus

"He fairs well, how is the Jewel?" asked Remus who hadn't jumped when the guardian re-appeared

"Life is still within the vessel" she replied standing next to Remus and inspecting James

"He will surely have pain in his jaw when he wakes but it is not broken" she said

"Hey guardy are you staying on the ship? Or what?" asked Sirius

She turned to face Sirius, "I am not sure as of yet" then she took a step towards him

Sirius winked at her and flashed her a grin, "Here your untouchable, well that wont last long on this ship not with me around" said Sirius

"Your body warms," she said to him taking another step closer to Sirius

Then she quickly turned back to Remus, "This one is lusting after me," she said simply while Sirius spluttered.

"Thinking a lot of yourself" Sirius muttered

"Your body give off a heat that she can sense mate she can tell you wana do her" Remus told Sirius laughing at the expression on Sirius's face

Suddenly a voice yelled from above, "WE BE HITTING LAND IN THREE HOURS"

James rolled over and mumbled, "Silence" then he began to stir

"Your leader wakens," Said the Guardian staring at James

"No! Really? Are you sure?" Said Sirius voice dripping with sarcasm

The Guardian dint seem to understand sarcasm, "Yes I am quite sure" she replied looking unsure

"Ok you two stop it," said Remus

"Tara please don't, …" he mumbled shifting around on his bed

His eyes suddenly flicked open, "Tara?" he mumbled looking at the guardian

She frowned, "Guardian" she said simply

"Oh sorry…what happened?"

"Why does my chin hurt so much?"

"What happened with the pirates?" asked James suddenly looking alert

Remus glanced at the guardian, "would you mind giving us some privacy please," he asked

She inclined her head slightly then with a splash all that remained was a small pile of water.

"Ok James you chin hurts because the guardian spin kicked you in the jaw, what happened was that the guardian saw you go down and ended up helping out and she also mashed the pirates with her bare hands" he said speaking in a rush

"But that's nothing guess what! Guardian is a virgin! Annndd you gave her, her very first kiss!" he said enthusiastically swinging on a chair like a six year old that had been left alone in a sweet shop.

"Ok what?" asked James

"Well after you got stabbed she told Sirius…"said Remus only to be cut off by James

"No I get all that what about a virgin?" he said looking at Sirius while Remus rolled his eyes

"Well apparently miss. I like to break men in half with my bare hands has never felt the love of a man as moony put it" said Sirius chuckling

"Where are we anyway moony?" asked James

Remus and Sirius looked awkward and shifty, "Well mate we know your going to have one of those wars with yourself again so don't drag us in like you did last time because it was just plain bor..." Sirius was cut off by Remus

"What Sirius means to say is that we will be arriving at Tamar soon and we understand that it could be a painful subject for you" said Remus with understanding

James eyes glazed over and he suddenly looked very depressed yet happy at the same time, "Why would it be painful I mean come on we will be there for two weeks that's two weeks of me a Tara" he said trying to sound happy

"Because mate we know how you feel about her and the problem is that the two weeks will go to quickly for your likin'," said Sirius

"When do we reach land?" asked James who was rubbing his temples

"About two and a half hours now" said Remus

"Ok as second in command and being much more sexy than our captain who is out of action due to the fact he took a sword to the gut I am now acting captain" he said drawing himself up to his full height

"Hello I am here and I am fine," said James stubbornly

"Well Prongsie lets put it this way you took a sword to the gut and your going to need your rest because we arrive at Tamar very soon and we all know that the second that the ship is docked you will run off to your precious Tara and begin our acts of nakedness round the clock and we wont see you for three days but before you do mate we have to swear in the Guardian because she has agreed to stay with the crew and become a pirate" said Sirius without pausing for breath once, he was now panting slightly

"Ok sure bring the guardian down here and we can do that first" said James

Before any of the men could leave the cabin the guardian appeared in all her glory "You rang?" she asked

"Yes I understand it you have the intention of joining the crew?" said James every part the stern captain

"I have decided that indeed I would enjoy to become part of your crew captain" she said

"Very well I would be glad to have you but you must swear yourself in blood so that the only way you can leave this crew is if I rip apart your contract or if I am killed Sirius does" he said

She winced it was clear that she did not like being commanded, "I am bound only to the Jewel I apologise but unless you are willing to compromise I must decline" she said her face still blank as her emerald eyes sparkled

"What kind of compromises?" asked James looking suspicious

"Well I will not swear in blood I will swear in my mark the mark of the guardian stating that I will stay on this ship and be loyal to you but if the dire need arises I may leave, second of all you must assure me I will not be kept from my charge I will sleep in the same room as the Jewel etcetera" she said

"Your terms are agreeable but I have my own terms" he said smiling

"First of you must speak more like us not choosing your words so finely" he said while she gave a small nod of acknowledgement

"Second of all you have got to stop wearing that damn outfit if you have to you can wear it when we are not around people but while we are here you are to damn obvious" he said raising his eyebrow

"No! James that's not right!" said Sirius jumping in front of the guardian, "I will defend her right to wear that revealing outfits to the death!" said Sirius

The guardian raised an eyebrow, "Your terms are acceptable captain potter," she said

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Sirius falling to his knees

"I am actually very like you I just don't come into contact with my human side much," she said

"Actually I have one more condition" said James

She looked apprehensive, "Ok…"

"See she's already saying ok instead if very well!" said Sirius with a proud note in his voice

"You need a name" he said

Her eyes widened, "You expect to know my true name… I mean you want me to tell you my real name?" she said it the second time in a more common accent and using simpler words

Remus jumped in at this point, "She is not permitted to give her true name to anyone except when she truly trusts them its in the job description" he said

"Fine then I will give you a name" James said

"Emerald, the colour of your eyes" he said

"Em for short" said Sirius

The guardian took a deep breath, "Very well"

"LAND HOME! NOT EVEN TEN MORE MINUETS AND WE'LL BE THERE! CAN YOU TASTE THE WHISKY BOYS!" came a yell from above

"Ok lets quickly do this," he said pulling a dagger from under his bed and slicing his hand

Emerald offered hers and he sliced it, and then clapped their hands together

"Do you guardian of the oceans pledge allegiance?" he asked as their blood ran together

"I do" but then a small blue flash was emitted from both hands

The guardian smiled "now I am bound to you not by blood but by my own mark" she said then disappeared in a puddle of water

"Ok were gona be there soon so men outa here so I can get ready," commanded James in his best in charge voice

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

What do you think eh? Well this is another sort of cliffy who is this mysterious Tara? What is her relationship between her and James remember you cant always trust what Sirius says! R&R please!

NO FLAMES!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4-Tara Previously… 

"_I do" but then a small blue flash was emitted from both hands_

_The guardian smiled "now I am bound to you not by blood but by my own mark" she said then disappeared in a puddle of water_

"Ok were gona be there soon so men outa here so I can get ready," commanded James in his best in charge voice

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

James ran out onto the deck eight minuets later his hair combed and his face freshly shaved, he was wearing a white cotton shirt and blue breeches with his best deer hide boots.

"Well, well, well don't we look nice" said Sirius eyeing James with an amused look on his face.

"Yeah I hope so," he said nervously running his hands through his jet-black hair,

Remus walked up to them and chuckled at James face, "One of the few times I get to see you nervous James"

"Well come on you guys understand why" he said shifting from foot to foot

The anchor was thrown down and they had barely docked when James jumped off the side of the ship and landed cat like on the docks.

"James! OI!" said Sirius as James turned to the crowd

"What?" he asked looking irritated

Sirius threw James a bag of gold coins and a couple of daggers, "We know you want to see her mate but you forgot everything you should never go without!" he yelled smirking while James turned slightly pink

"Il be back in a couple of days your in charge don't leave our…new cargo unguarded by at least six men" he said then turned and ran

Sirius chuckled slightly and leaned on the railings looking out over the busy city that he loved so much.

"Who's Tara then?" asked a voice next to him

He turned intending to tell the crew member that it was none of his business but he saw the guardian leaning against the rail casually, wearing a midnight blue very loose shirt and black breeches with the same boots she always wore, "Em you've changed" he said looking at her wide eyed.

"Wasn't hard, I just went back to being me, remember I was a normal girl for thirteen years" she said pulling a red apple from her pocket and biting into it.

"Yeah I suppose" he said still staring at her, _'she has a great butt in those tight trousers'_ he thought

"So who's Tara then?" she asked looking at him

He looked slightly apprehensive before replying, "Tara is the only person James has ever loved with all his heart," he said

"Then why isn't she on the ship with him?" asked The Guardian

"Because for some reason that James wont tell us she refuses to leave Tamar so every time James comes to Tamar he spends all his time with her" he said

"But when he woke up and he looked at me he called me Tara. Why?" she asked

"Well you see, you look very like her she comes on the ship often so we all know her, she has your body frame, about as tall as you, she doesn't have your muscle but um her hair is a little lighter then yours and her eyes are blue" he said looking at her

"Oh" was all he got in reply, "So ummm what am I supposed to do with myself?" she asked

"Well explore Tamar but you have a few things you need to do before you start relaxing" he said, "Well Remus, James and I have agreed that considering you're a fairly attractive female you need to get some fancy dress's it will make it much easier to raid other ships if we have a swooning maiden" he said smirking

The guardian scowled and spat "I am not a swooning maiden! I am a warrior!" she said looking furious

"Yes, yes and we understand that but we need you to do this so im going to give ya a big bit of gold get yourself about two or three fancy dresses some shoes and whatever other crap but make sure you get lots of stuff you can get dirty as well because you will do your part on this ship" he said handing her a bag of gold about the size of a cooking apple (those are pretty big in case you've never seen one).

"And this is for doing whatever the hell you want" he said handing her a bag the size of a tennis ball, "Now shoo have fun be back at the ship at some point unless of course you hook up with some guy" he said then he himself jumped of the ship

She walked up to Remus, "Must I get dresses?" she asked looking sullen

"Afraid so" he said smiling slightly

"Ok but can I get some comfy dresses as well?" she asked

"I don't see why not as long as you get the fancy stuff first" he said

"Who will stay with the Jewel?" she said sounding concerned

"Seventeen men have volunteered to stay on the ship today so the ship is well guarded and im not going until later so you go now and get everything over with" he said giving her a slight push

She pulled a face at him then ran off the ship and into the busy city of Tamar.

"Ok Li... Em where do I buy dresses" she asked herself, then she cursed herself she had almost said her real name!

She took a deep breath and dove into the crowd, she began to make her way down the street, she passed by hundreds of vendors and received comments such as.

"Necklace for the pretty lady…

"You my darling would look excellent in one of my mango coloured sari's only six silver coins…

"Would the lady like some Tamarian spices to cook for your husband with…

"A pair of silk slippers for the beauty with the blue shirt…

"A pot! A pot miss would young miss care for a pot guaranteed not to fall apart for at least four years…

And even a…

"You are so ravishing why don't we go and get a room at the local inn?" a voice whispered

At this comment she spun round with an angry look on her face to see a greasy man of about twenty three with a hooked nose and shoulder length black hair smirking at her, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him over her head so he landed with a very painful thump in the pot sellers stall.

She then noticed a sign that said _'Dabishings fine dresses of all kinds' _which had a dove under it that was holding a thread in its beak.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

James fought his way through crowds incapacitating anyone who got in his way, he had to see her it had almost been six months since they last saw each other, he already knew the first thing they would do…and after that they would spend time together as they usually did before he had to leave again she knew he was a pirate but she kept his secret as long as he left the people in Tamar alone which is why they never had been caught when they came here it was common knowledge that if you left all crew aboard 'The Marauder' alone and protected them if the guards came they would be protected, and vice-versa that Tamar and all its people were protected by those pirates.

As James ran down alleyways only 'Tara, Tara, Tara, Tara, Tara' filled his head as he rounded a corner into a small secluded street, which contained a bakery, a small bookshop, a pub and a Inn.

James ran over to the bookshop and pushed the door open, it was faintly dim in the shop with oil lanterns hanging from the ceiling at first look it seemed deserted but he always knew where Tara was if there weren't any customers, he ran through the stacks and saw her sitting with her back to him in the romance section.

He crept up on her and put his hands over her eyes, she instantly went for her dagger that she kept tucked in the folds of her skirt, he bent his head low and whispered in her ear.

"Shhh kitten its only me I told you I would be back" he whispered seductively in her ear.

She stiffened suddenly and let out a small gasp that sounded something between despair and hope, he took his hands off her eyes and stepped back, however she did not move she just sat there straight backed and stiff with her hands clutching her book so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

"If I turn around will you go away?" she said sounding like she was going to cry

"Why would I go away kitten?" he asked

"Because every time this happens I turn around and you're gone then I wake up and found I fell asleep and you never came back," she said sadly

"Kitten I am here and I will not leave you," he said softly

Slowly very, very slowly she stood up still clutching her book and turned on the spot very slowly, when she saw him her eyes filled with tears then she threw her book aside and ran over to be swept up in his arms in a hug full of love, she whispered in his ear, "I never doubted you would come back to me James"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

The Guardian stepped into the dress store tentatively _'I really shouldn't be here'_ she thought looking around to see the shop occupied by about five ladies in big poofy gowns, _'I must look so out of place a woman in breeches and a shirt amidst all these fine ladies' _she added in her head.

It seemed as though some of them were in them same opinion because two ladies walked up to her with sneers on their faces, "Look what the wind blew in Narcissa" said a woman with long black hair and bold features, "Yes Bellatrix she's probably here to steal" replied a lady with white blond hair and a look that made you think she had a nasty smell under her nose, they suddenly decided that they would try to add insult to injury, the blond haired one brandished a fan at the guardian.

"Get out of here ragamuffin" she said rudely, "I will have the law keepers on you if you don't leave this fine establishment" said Bellatrix then flicked her fan at The Guardian

In one swift moment The Guardian's arm whipped up and grabbed the fan in the second that it flicked near to her face and twisted it so it snapped, "My name is Emerald and I am pretty sure that I carry far more gold in my pockets then you do in your pointless little bags and I am here in this fine establishment to spend some of my gold on some fine gowns so if you will excuse me" she threw the broken pieces of fan at the women, she then strode around the two rude women to look at the rest of the shop and with a start realised that all the women were looking at her.

Then one woman with fiery red hair stepped forward, "Bella, Narcissa you should leave now" she said putting her arm round emerald.

The two women turned and flounced out of the shop, their noses held high in the air.

The second the women left the whole shop erupted in applause, the read haired woman took her arm from her shoulder smiling at the bold girl.

"Thank you we can't stand them, my friends and I" she said gesturing at four other women in the shop, "But we don't dare throw them out ourselves because it could drive away business for Demi, its short for Demitria she owns this store" she said smiling at Emerald again.

"It was no problem really, im Emerald but you can call me Em," she said smiling

The Fiery haired witch smiled again, "Well im molly" she said kindly

"This is Delsa," she said pointing to a woman with blond hair who was wearing a powder blue gown that went with her eyes

"Clea" she said Pointing to a woman who was dressed much like Emerald sitting on the counter but she had straight brown hair and olive green eyes.

"Jolene" she said pointing to a woman who had raven black hair tied up in a bun with sparkling grey eyes

"And of course Diane" she said pointing who had hip length natural brown curls and smoky grey-green eyes.

"Nice to meet you all" she said nodding and smiling to each one in turn

"How long are you ashore for then?" asked Clea

"How do you know im with a ship?" said Em

"My da was a sailor your looking battered, you smell of brine and your not wearing a dress," she said simply

"You're not wearing a dress," she said pointedly

"You're a sharp one," she said smiling kindly

Then a woman with silvery blond hair came out from the back, "Ahh I see those two cow shaped terrors are gone thank god," she said before spotting Em

"Who's this then?" she asked staring kindly at Emerald

"This is Emerald, Demi she got rid of the two terrors," said molly

"Well thank you those girls are so terribly shallow and boring, from now on you get a 60 discount" she said

Em blushed, "Oh no I couldn't please it was nothing" she said

"Nonsense and you are clearly younger then all of us so im pulling rank on you, you will accept my discount" said the old woman making everybody in the shop laugh

"Ok thank you I accept" she said

"How old are you then deary?" asked Demi while rummaging through a large basket on the counter that was full of cloth

"Im nineteen" she replied looking interestedly around the store, and at the same time registering that they were all listening to her intently.

"You lucky thing well I am sixty years old but if you call me old woman I will stick you with pins" she said menacingly

"Ok" she said absent mindly pulling a bright pink dress with puffy sleeves out from a rack, "Would this suit me?" she asked the other women in the shop holding the dress up to her chin.

All a once their were yells of disapproval, but the loudest came from Demi

"NO, NO MY DEAR NO!" she yelled laughing

"That pathetic excuse for a dress or the layered cake as I call it is for Narcissa" she said

'_God im so bad at being female' _thought Em while she went bright red putting the horrible dress back on the rack

"Why do you insult your own work so much?" she asked

An evil grin spread over the face of each woman in the shop, but it was Delsa who answered flipping her hair behind her shoulder, "Well you see we were all totally sick of those horrible women buying all the good clothes so we enlisted Demi's help and basically we managed to convince them that the latest fashions are stuff like the layered cake over there, so they go out looking like twats and we get all the good clothes" she said then they all started laughing again including Emerald.

"So Em darling back to business there must be a reason you're in my shop what can I do for you?" asked Demi

"Well I need some fancy dresses," she said

Jolene and Diane immediately started running around the racks pulling off dresses that they thought would suit their new friend, Demi advanced on her with a tape measure while molly came and tugged off her boots saying "Il get your shoe size down we sell shoes here too" then scurried into the back, Delsa and Clea had grabbed their bags and emptied them of all the make up and started comparing her skin tone to the colours they had.

After taking her measurements Demi joined Jolene and Diane in hunting for some clothes for Em.

"How many dress's did you say you wanted again Em?" asked Demi

"Well including shoes I can probably only afford two or three"

"Nonsense child remember your discount well I think we can give you at least four all with matching shoes and make up wont cost to much either considering Clea and her sisters own the make up shop around these parts" she said while Clea smiled slightly

"Ok trying on time announced Jolene pushing Em into a changing room handing her what seemed like a million dresses.

"How many dresses do I have?" asked Em spitting out something lacy that had somehow got into her mouth when she was trying to control all the fabric in her arms.

"I know this isn't a smart thing to say but I also need some dresses that I can run and jump and fight in" she said pulling off her shirt and her breeches and slipping into the first dress that she could disentangle from and stepping out from the changing room.

"Oh dear god no!" yelled molly

The dress button up to her neck and was a pale blue the sleeves came all the way down to her wrists which had lace all around it.

"Take it off so we can burn it," said Delsa looking at the dress as though it had tried to rape her newly found friend

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

James was laying in Tara's bed which was in her little apartment above the shop, they had made love and she was sleeping peacefully curled into a little ball beneath the covers, James was propped on one elbow looking at down at the woman he loved stroking her freckled arm.

She stirred and James moved his hand but continued to look at his love as she stirred.

"Mmm James?" she asked sitting up in bed abruptly and looking around the room wildly

"Kitten it's all right im right here" he said wrapping his arms round her waist and pulling her close

She sighed with relief "It wasn't a dream?" she asked

"It wasn't a dream" he replied kissing her neck slightly

"Prove it to me James" she said turning around and smiling seductively at him

He smiled and pulled her back down to the bed

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

However much she adored her new friends Emerald was beginning to feel sore she had tried on a total of 37 dresses 26 of which did not fit the other 11 either just dint suit her for some reason or as Delsa put it, needed burning

"Oh my I have definitely found something!" yelled an excited molly rushing down from the second floor holding something the exact shade of Em's eyes, "Try this on" she said handing the folded dress to her and pushing her into the changing room.

Em gasped she had been expecting another disappointing dress like the others but this dress was breath taking it was sleeveless and showed off an impressive amount of cleavage it was made of emerald green silk which seemed to flow down to her waist then stopped where the dress poofed out slightly due to the many layers under the green silk was a layer of black netting which was ever so slightly longer then the green silk so you could see the black lace, then under the black lace there was a layer of jet black silk under that there was a layer of green netting and under that there was continuous layers of green silk, the dress just covered her ankles and left her feet exposed.

"Emmiieeeeee what does it look like come out this instant so we can see" said Jolene in the voice of a little child

She chuckled and stepped outside, all her friends looked at her in awe.

"Wow" said Delsa

"Amazing" said Demi

Delsa uttered another "Wow"

"Beautiful" whispered Diane

"Exquisite" said Molly

"Wow" yet again by Delsa

"Whoever he is honey you'll have him eating out of the palm of your hand" said Clea

"What? Oh no its not like that I just need some dresses im not trying to impress anybody" she said blushing

"Fine then you can have all the men eating out of the palm of your hand," said Clea grinning

"Ok enough gawking at our lovely emerald we still need two more dresses!" said Demi

"I will find some shoes to go with that one," said molly running into the back

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Tara awoke in bed and turned over expecting to see a messy shot of black hair but there was no one their no messy hair, no roguish smile no… no nothing her eyes began to water.

Suddenly her door swung open to revel James her James holding a tray of food, she smiled and wiped her eyes.

"Hello kitten" he said smiling setting the tray on her bed and giving her a quick passionate kiss, "I woke up and I realised I was hungry so I thought I would get some food, also I closed up the store for you" he said sitting on the bed and feeding her a plum while she sat up with the sheet wrapped around her.

"You are perfect James, my James," she said fondly picking up a bunch of grapes and popping one into James mouth.

"I love you kitten," he said

"I love you to James" she said giving him a quick kiss on the lips

"So how have things been in the time I have been gone?" he asked

"Well the shop has had reasonably good business and the gossip is still coming to me from the old ladies every day, even today I got some pretty interesting news" she said smiling

Then she let out a small chuckle

"What's so funny?" he asked

"Nothing I was just remembering a very interesting bit of news that I got this morning that made me laugh" she said

"Ok what happened?" he asked making himself more comfortable on the bed and looking at the woman who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with

"Ok well Gerty came to me this morning after her morning about two minuets before you walked in and told me that severus, you know severus him and his gang of villains patrol around here trying to get whatever they want, well anyway he told this lovely lady that he wanted to go to bed with her so she swung round picked him up by the collar and swung him over her head and straight into a stall" she said laughing

However James face clouded over slightly, and he muttered "She is going to get us into trouble"

Now it was Tara who's face clouded over, "she?"

This had been her worst fear that while James was out voyaging he would fall in love with some heroic maiden and forget about her.

James guessing what she was thinking jumped to reassure her, "Tara no its not like that at all you are the **only** one for me" he said emphasising the only

She crossed her arms, "Ok James I trust you now who is she?"

"Well she's a new member to our crew, he said praying that she would not freak out

"SHES A WHAT!" she yelled lurching from the bed the sheet still wrapped around her

James shrivelled under her glare, "sweet heart she is just a member of the crew and she is not lovely trust me" he said giving her the puppy dog eyes

She softened, "So umm is she pretty James?" she asked

James decided that here honesty was not the best decision, "nothing special" he said

She visibly relaxed, "Ok" she said then sat back down on the bed

"Alright kitten we came back with a large amount of gold this time and I am determined to spend a lot of it on you" he said putting her on his lap and giving her a cuddle

"I have no complaints I will close the shop for the entire day" she said

"See I have only been here four hours and we have already planned the rest of the day" he said

She smiled nuzzling him with her nose

"Ok well actually there's going to be a grand party in a couple of days maybe you could spend some of that gold on a new dress?" she asked hopefully

"Of course where should we go for your dress?" he asked giving her a quick kiss on the cheek

"Well how about Dabishings fine dresses of all kinds" she suggested, "If we left in lets say ten minuets its only a five minuet walk" she said

"Excellent ok we can start dressing in a second first there is something I must do" James said seriously

"What?" she asked curiously

For an answer he lent over a kissed her

When they broke apart all she said was "Oh"

Then she lunged at him and they started kissing again, the tray fell to the floor forgotten for the moment.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"I cant believe it we have finally found not one but two dresses" said Demi looking at Lily as she twirled in a this white dress that was embodied with real diamonds from the bust to the waist, the soft white silk fell across Em's body and she truly felt like a lady.

"Ok I suppose we could use the green one but umm we should get one more because in two days there is to be a huge masquerade party that will take place at town hall all who attend must wear a mask and dress up as something" Clea

"Wow I have never been to a ball of any kind," said Em

"Em come here please," said Jolene

She obliged loving how the white silk felt on her legs every time she took a step, "what do you need?" she asked

"Well this dress looks so heavenly on you I wonder what it would look like if your hair wasn't scruffed into a bun and if you had make up on," said Jolene

"Hmmm never worn make up and never really worked to keep my hair nice looking," she said

Jolene laughed and handed Em some long dangly earrings with little diamonds on the bits of hanging silver "put those in while I comb your hair" Jolene told Em and started attacking her fiery locks with a brush.

Diane came up to Em and took the earrings out of her hands intending to put them in for her then stopped, "Em you don't have any holes in your ears!" she said sounding astonished

"Well no you see I never had the opportunity," she said sheepishly

"Ok complete Emmy make over in five minuets!" said Delsa

Demi put a towel round her shoulders, Molly put an ice cube under Em's right ear lobe and Clea put an ice cube under her left ear lobe, Jolene continued to attack her hair, Delsa began to apply make up and Diane was getting all the things necessary to do her hair.

Molly and Clea looked at each other a nodded without telling Em they removed the ice cubes and raised a needle in each hand, they then counted together silently "3,2,1…"

"AHHH" yelled Em as two needles were jabbed into her ear lobes, she then lent of a list of swear words that were to say the least **very **unladylike.

However once the beautiful earrings were secured and shown to her in a mirror she calmed down and started to admire herself, now both Jolene and Molly were doing her hair and Clea had joined Delsa in doing her make up while Demi continued searching for a decent gown that would go for a masquerade ball.

Not even five minuets later she looked more radiant then ever she looked into a mirror and saw a beauty like no other, her eyes had been lined in black and she had no lip stick on she had simply bitten her lips so they had become a deeper colour (**that actually works**), she had powder white eye shadow on as well.

Her hair had been put up in a bun though elegantly and someone had placed a small chain of diamonds around her bun, which made her seem royal.

She stood and smiled at her friends "Thank you so much" then she spun around slightly so that her back was facing the door, "now if only I could dance" she said jokingly suddenly her friends caught her up in a hug and they all began to giggle.

The bell at the door tinkled as the door opened and shut, however the girls paid it no heed and continued to giggle, Demi went to help her customers.

"Ahh James your back good to see you again my dear boy" said Demi from behind Em.

She froze, _'oh crap'_ she thought then decided to suck it up she was the guardian not a weak snivelling human, she spun on her heel and put a look of shock on her face when she saw James that was however replaced with a real look of shock when she saw the girl tucked under his arm.

"Captain" she said weakly a look of shock still on her face

"Who are yo.. Emerald?" he said disbelievingly

"Who?" asked the pretty girl tucked under his arm

Em realised that she dint know this girl and that the captain had not seen her dressed up like a princess, well that's how she thought of herself

The girl tucked under James's arm eyes widened, "Did you by any chance throw a man into a pot sellers stall on your way here?" she asked

Em went slightly pink and nodded

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Tara reached up as though to give James a quick peck on the cheek and whispered in his ear "nothing much eh?" she sounded kind of pissed off

James gulped and turned his attention back to Emerald, "So have you bought all your dresses?"

She realised somehow she had got him in trouble because she played the part of the innocent little girl, "No captain I still have a few more things to get" she said hanging her head

"Well don't let me keep you," he said to her

She gave him a glare he wouldn't dare talk to her that way in normal circumstances, she also noticed that his clothes were rumpled 'that dint take long' she thought as she turned and walked back to the changing room and stepped out of the dress once the curtain was closed she pulled her hair out and wiped off her make up with her hand before she could pull on her breeches she noticed that her eyes were leaking she put her hands to her eyes and wiped away the water which was coming from them, this was most strange this had never happened to her before, she would ask later, she wiped her eyes and felt despair inside, this was also new but she felt as though it was somehow connected to the leaking.

She looked at her reflection and thought how she was just being false dressing up in pretty dresses she wasn't even human why should she dress like one, again there was the leaking she was becoming attached to her human side, no matter she was the guardian no matter what.

Before she could finish re-dressing the bell tinkled and she heard two pairs of feet leaving, she decided not to bother with dressing and came out wearing a robe.

"Em we have found your final dress!" said Molly excitedly

"For the party" Said Delsa

"And I have found some wings" said Clea

"And I have found the perfect mask" said Diane

"Don't forget these shoes" said Jolene handing them to Em as well

She took them without really looking and got changed, she looked in the mirror and gasped it was perfect.

She walked out and her friends applauded.

"Ok you have everything needed now," said Demi

"You have the make up that the girls have oh so kindly provided you with, you have the dresses and shoes and I have also got together some of those loose dresses you wanted deary and some breeches and shirts that will complement your figure nicely" she said smiling

Em smiled and thanked all her friends warmly then went back into the changing room and dressed back into her breeches and boots finally pulling her shirt over her head. She walked out and saw all the clothes she was buying already in bags, she paid Demi and made plans to meet them all at the ball.

She would drop the clothes off on the ship perhaps change then go and explore the city.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Ok read and Review dudes!

Dedication to me because this chapter is sixteen pages long! And I have worked very hard to get it posted

More reviews I get I faster il update!

I wont update unless I get 5 new reviews!

No flames pls!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Tempting The Guardian 

_Previously…_

_She would drop the clothes off on the ship p_e_rhaps change then go and explore the city_.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

The Guardian stepped back onto 'The Marauder' she glanced back over her shoulder for another look at the bustling street, when she turned again she walked straight into a wall and very soft warm wall, she took a step back and muttered, "Ok who put that there!" she yelled before looking up to see the captain looking down on her with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh ma bad" she said grinning at him, then she frowned, "I thought we weren't going to be seeing each other for at least three days captain, what happened did you ditch the harlot?" she asked then was immediately taken aback with herself why did she not like this woman so much!

He looked taken aback then suddenly angry, he pushed her in the chest making her topple over, "don't ever speak of Tara that way" he said in a voice radiating fury.

She picked herself up and glared at him, "Well im so sorry captain but from your appearance in the shop it dint take you long to prise her legs apart" she spat at him with venom

James had clearly had enough he raised his fist and punched her in the jaw.

When he punched her in the Jaw it dint hurt in the slightest but so as not to tarnish his pride she threw herself backwards to make him think it was the punch that had sent her flying.

"What kind of Guardian are you?" he asked sneering at her in a hateful way, "I swear your all supposed to be ultimately powerful but you get knocked down from a blow by a mortal such as me" he said again

She stood again and picked up her bags, turned and walked towards the Jewels hold, once below deck she simply teleported herself into her room (I.e. where the jewel is being kept)

The Jewel sat on an alter in the centre of the large room which had been filled with the appropriate things for a lady, on one side of the room there was a bed on the other there was a wardrobe and hanging off the walls were several weapons including her own sword and a small collection of daggers the guardian also inherited so in short everything a lady would need.

She dropped her bags onto the floor and ran over to the Jewel were she quickly made sure that everything was alright, once she was sure that the Jewel was unharmed and that there was nothing that she had to attend to on the ocean she picked up her bags and put her new clothes away.

When she was finally finished there was a knock at the door however without waiting for a reply the door was flung open and James stepped in.

"What do you want captain?" she said angrily

"I left Tara and came back aboard for a reason Emerald," he said coldly

"And pray tell what is this reason?" she asked

"I came to tell you that if you develop a relationship with a male here on Tamar you are not to tell him your true identity or give him false hope that he could get a place on this ship"

She looked confused, "I don't understand," she said simply

He sighed was she being ignorant on purpose, "If you take a lover" he was cut off

"What's a lover?"

"Please im not in the mood for games don't act so stupid" he said rubbing his forehead

"Im not playing games I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Wait so you don't know what love is or sex" he asked

"The only love I know of is my love of the sea I have never heard of sex," she said

James realised that he could use this for his own advantage to put her under his control if only for a few moments.

He stepped closer and started walking around her slowly in a circle, she however stayed where she was back straight eyes front.

"So you have never been kissed?" he said softly while still circling her

"No"

"Have you ever been held affectionately by a man?" he asked

"No"

He stopped circling her and stood behind her lowering his head so he could whisper seductively in her ear, "Never had a man kiss your neck?"

"No" she replied though this time James was pleased to notice that her breathing had become heavier

"Never made love to any one"

"Never"

James walked back around and stared into her eyes, 'such amazing eyes' he thought to himself as he gazed into her pools of emerald green

"Would you not like to experience such a thing?" he asked leaning in slightly

'_Wait a second its not the plan to lean in! WHY AM I LEANING IN!' _he thought hysterically but he could not stop himself

The Guardian opened her mouth to reply but her voice seemed to have gone, his eyes were amazing and they were coming closer they were now nose to nose.

He could have counted the freckles on her face.

And she could have named the number of his eyelashes if she cared to.

He placed his hand on her check running his thumb on her soft creamy skin.

She closed her eyes enjoying the comfort of his touch.

There bodies were brushing together ever so slightly; he placed his other arm around her waist pulling her closer.

Suddenly she could feel his breath on her face, she opened her eyes to see him leaning in there lips were almost touching, so close, so, so unbelievably close….

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Sorry for not updating in so long! I completely forgot! Please check out my new story 'Saving James Potter'


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – NO!**

_Previously…_ _Suddenly she could feel his breath on her face, she opened her eyes to see him leaning in there lips were almost touching, so close, so, so unbelievably close…._

_A:N: ok I am so, so, so, so, SO sorry for not updating!!! Please, please, please don't give up on my story I just completely lost my inspiration I promise to keep it coming just please review so I know everyone hasn't given up on my story because if I don't get any I wont update because that will mean everyone has lost interest!_

_God im sooo sorry!!!!_

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

The Guardian suddenly realised what she was doing suddenly words echoed in her head 'forbidden to know the touch of a man!!!' The goddess of the sea was indeed angry.

She pulled back, "NO!"

This loud exclamation shook James from the apparent chance he had been in.

Suddenly all the wind was knocked from him as he was slammed into a wall.

The Guardian held him one handed by the neck holding him off the ground "Do that again mortal and I shall take great pleasure in snapping your pitiful neck"

She held him there until he began to turn purple, she then relinquished her hold and let him crumple to the floor.

She looked down at her normal attire and felt disgusted.

"Dress me up like a doll will you!" she yelled at the captain who was slowly turning back to his normal skin tone and struggling to his feet.

The Guardian had heard of how men took it as a sign that women wanted to sleep with them if they disrobed in front of them.

Not wishing to have another repetition of the recent events which had lead her to a rage, she conjured up a whirlpool of water to surround her as she discarded her human clothes and put on her warrior outfit of bendable metal.

She then proceeded to tuck her own daggers back into their accustomed places; two daggers for her boots one in each, one tucked into her skirt on her left hip, the last two into her arm guards which popped out automatically at the twitch off a wrist.

As a finality she strapped her thin metal headband across her forehead and hair, the blue sapphire set directly in the middle.

She new she could not leave, she had signed a contract, and she craved adventure.

The answer was simple; she would retreat to the ocean for a few hours and cool off.

She promptly ran at the wall disintegrating into water as she hit the wall and recorporialising on the other side, and then promptly falling into the ocean.

Once she was under the water she felt slightly calmer, in the space of about 10 seconds she had sum 120 miles out to sea, she then decided she could release her anger, she floated under the water her hair fanning out as she let out a blood curdling warrior cry of anger.

The waves rolled and crashed, the skies opened and rain poured onto the world without mercy, she was angry! She would make the world sorry for thinking her a mortal puppet!

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Once again im really sorry for not updating for so long so please just review so I know that people still like this story and want me to continue.

5 reviews before the next chapter please!

Again im really sorry

Opalshine

xxx


End file.
